Intocable
by Marcia Andrea
Summary: Erza Scarlet, era lo imposible, de lo inadmisible.
1. Prólogo

**_Pareja: _**_Mirajane Strauss x Erza Scarlet_

**_Advertencias: _**_Este es un Yuri (relación amorosa, o sexual de una mujer con otra mujer,) así que si te desagrada mucho el género, es mejor dejar en este preciso momento la lectura. Así mismo puede que esta historia tenga escenas explícitas en el ámbito sexual, y… eso, jajaja. _

**_Desclaimer: _**_Ningún personaje me pertenece, todo es de Hiro Mashima. _

* * *

><p><p>

**_Prólogo_**

— ¿Aceptarías ir a tomar un café hoy conmigo Mira?

Mirajane formuló una dulce y tersa sonrisa con los labios, los movió hacia arriba sin problema alguno, y se veía tan linda como siempre, eso es seguro. Tal vez hacía esto por vanidad, una que venía dentro del paquete de lo que es ella, una de las caras escondidas de su propia persona; a veces la chica que era apodada "La Demonio," reaparecía, contaba, y se daba cuenta que, "Oh, este es el quinto desgraciado de la semana." La sonrisa dulce, seguía pareciendo de caramelo.

— Oh, querido, lo siento, no puedo.

El hombre abrió la boca, y la volvió a cerrar, debatiendo entre pedir una explicación, o solo dejarlo pasar, en fin, todos sabían que la albina por más dulce, y accesible que se mostrara era una mujer inaccesible, casi intocable, impermeable. Tal vez la derrota, ya estaba dada desde el inicio, y aun así no podía culparla.

— No, debería ser yo quien se disculpase, vamos, una chica tan linda como tú, fijándose en mí, es imposible.

Tal vez tenía algo de razón, tal vez… puede que no, solo que no.

— No seas así — sonrió, _Mira, eres preciosa_ — lo que pasa es que yo… — se mordió los labios, como una adolescente avergonzada, un poco de coquetería escondida en algún lado, escaneada en un instante — ya estoy saliendo con alguien.

— ¿De verdad? Se podría saber quién es el suertudo.

Ella rió, risueña, como las chicas bonitas de esas películas donde ves al tipo malo cayendo irremediablemente, ante la belleza suave de una mujer demasiado femenina. Y ella se burlaba entre dientes, porque la única relación estable que tenía era con sus dedos, y el amado consolador, pero a quién le importaba eso, apostaba que a ese tipo no, o puede que sí, pero no lo suficiente, no había razón para que alguien se enterase de la pequeña mentira. Así que en última instancia, puso uno de sus dedos en sus gruesos labios, y todo parecía crear un aire de secretismo, casi envidiable, mucho más cuando ella se acercó a él, tal vez demasiado, y susurró un: "Shss, ese es un secreto."

Los hombres eran una materia que ella no entendía, pero dominaba. Lo supo cuando el tipo se quedo boqueando ante la cercanía, y solo asintió, estando sin palabras.

….

…..

..

Mirajane Strauss, era una modelo retirada, y para desconcierto de todo el mundo, cuando aun tenía madera para proseguir con la carrera, acabó por trabajar en un bar que a simple vista parecía de mala muerte, ya que de todo tipo de curiosos personajes entraban y salían del lugar. No era tanto así, Fairy Tail – ese era el absurdo nombre del local – tenía su familia, una que tenía tanto que ver con sus fieles clientes, y los servidores del lugar, Mirajane no entendía como ella acabó por pasar de cliente, a anfitrión. Y los demás no sabían como "La Demonio", pasó a ser la servidora de tersas sonrisas, todos decían que era por la desaparición de Lissana, pero cuando la chica volvió a la vida de su hermana, nadie entendía bien el cambio abrupto. No había razón para que alguien lo entendiera, Mirajane no pensaba dar explicaciones a nadie tampoco, eso era cosa de ella.

Cuando estaba por llegar el fin de su turno, cosa que supo cuando vio a Elfman, en la puerta, esperando para recogerla, manía que venía desde hace tiempo, ya que esa era su naturaleza como hermano, más cuando le mencionó su gran popularidad en el lugar. Además él formaba parte de la familia que era "Fairy Tail," y todo hubiera sido normal ese día, si no fuera porque una cara conocida, pero por un largo tiempo desaparecida – al parecer contraer nupcias, y trabajar, retrajo a la fulana – entró por las puerta.

Ella tenía un caminar dominante, contorneaba las caderas, con una coquetería inconsciente, así mismo sus pisadas se hacían resonar en el ambiente, mirada fiera, absorbente, con cierta seguridad que se destilaba en cada poro, pero se aunaba en los ojos, y el cabello rojo que caía por su espalda con presteza, y bailaba en el viento, con cada movimiento de cabeza. Ella era Erza Scarlet, ella le miraba, y sonreía, y no había nervios, pero había algo, que Mira admitía, pero nunca en voz alta.

En el momento en que la pelirroja se sentó en la barra, con los ojos puestos en ella, con una sonrisa amable, porque ella lo era, a pesar de su carácter dominante, la albina botó un suspiro, y tuvo que hacerle caso, y no quería hacerlo, al menos no mucho.

— Hey, Mira, tráeme un tarta de fresa.

Mirajane rió en voz baja, solo a alguien como Erza se le podía ocurrir pedir un pastel de fresa en un bar, es más, es por ella que eso debía estar en el menú, porque nadie quiere saber el quilombo que se formó la vez que le negaron el capricho. Así que ella asintió, y fue a traer el dulce manjar de la chica.

Se movió a pasos rápidos, urgentes, como si buscase algo demasiado importante. Las piernas temblaban un poco, y estaba otro tanto enojada. Y esta era la ironía, que se presentaba triunfante, nadie podía salir con Mirajane, ella era intocable para todos, solo un sueño trazado con los dedos, jamás creído como posible. Y ella, ante todo pronóstico, veía lo imposible en más de una ocasión, sin la esperanza de poder resguardarlo en el pecho. Porque Erza Scarlet, era lo imposible, de lo inadmisible.

* * *

><p><p>

Primero creo que amerito celebrar, este es mi fic número **50, **ajá, ese número, y el primero que hago en este fandom, y bueno ahora llegando al punto... en realidad no espero gran popularidad con esta historia, eso sí, espero alguien le interese para saber si proseguir o dimitir en el intento, esto va de sus manos, así que... a alguien le gusta?


	2. Capítulo 1

_Siento la tardanza, pero… ya volví, espero que les guste. _

* * *

><p><p>

**_Capítulo 1_**

* * *

><p><em>¿Qué eran ellas dos?<em>

La respuesta era muy simple, e idiota, y… y… la hacía sentir estúpida, ya que la mayor de los Strauss, sabía, y muy bien, que entre ellas no había relación alguna, no una que valga la pena comentar al menos. Una vez, hace mucho, - cuando ella no representaba lo rosa, y la candidez, y la dulzura empalagosa, - fueron rivales, pero rivales a secas, no con vestigios de amistad sobresaliendo en algunas ocasiones, ellas se llevaban mal en todo, y solían retarse con frecuencia, en cosas que a veces no venían al caso, pero las cosas cambiaron, y Erza tenía su vida, sus amigos, su pareja, - hasta otra rival, - y todo fuera del alcance de Mirajane, con ella pasaba lo mismo, su medio tenía otras escalas de prioridades, algunas caras que Erza no conocía, o no trataba, aunque, - sinceramente, - sentía que su mundo se había diluido en su pequeña casa, en sus hermanos menores… no más. Lo único que compartía con Erza era el espacio, los encuentros, el oxígeno, el tiempo, el lugar, - nunca la oportunidad, jamás, - y ellas eran "conocidas", de esas que puedes saludar con una sonrisa, y cotillear un poquito, - no de temas muy personales, porque eso no podía ser, - así que ahora… justo ahora, eso pasó:

— ¿Cómo va todo?, — Mirajane sonrió, mientras cerraba los ojos, cordial, bonita, amigable, dulce… y no la veía bien, jamás querría encontrarse con sus ojos caoba, no ahora, que duele. Más al final los volvió a abrir, posando el pedido, - la famosa tarta de fresa, - frente a la otra mujer.

Erza se relamió los labios, de forma inconsciente, como una niña pequeña, manía que venía desde su infancia, y no se iba con los años. Mirajane empieza a odiar, conocerla lo suficiente para saber mañas, virtudes, y defectos, y de igual forma no ser más que una "conocida". Revuelve los ojos, su sonrisa se acentúa, nadie nota su molestia, y tampoco hay necesidad de que lo hagan. No, eso en realidad, sería malo.

— Mmm, ahh— la pelirroja, gime, al probar el pastel, quiere golpearla, quiere besarla, quiere, quiere, solo ambiciona, muchas cosas, — Bien, en realidad muy bien, fue una buena "Luna de Miel", aunque las cosas siguieron así más que esa noche, si es que logras entenderme, — dice contenta, un poco pícara, un poco… el tono de su voz es muy incitante. Sigue siendo inalcanzable.

Quiere bufar, pero Mirajane acentúa la sonrisa, recuerda el día en que Erza anunció su compromiso, y ella le abrazó fingiendo estar contenta, y feliz por la dicha de la chica. Vil mentira, odia muchas cosas, - tal vez es mejor, no mencionar dichos disgustos, - sobre todo, ahora siente odiar que Erza siquiera sepa que pasa por su mente, y siempre, - maldición, siempre, - haya amado a Jellal, de aquí al más allá sin vacilación alguna. No hay como cambiar las cosas, - los sentimientos de la pelirroja, - quiere rendirse ya, - ahora, lo más antes posible, - pero sigue sin poder olvidar el día en que Erza le limpió las lágrimas, - cuando se sentía, pequeña, diminuta, y más frágil que nada… que todo, - prometiendo que todo saldría bien, que ella ayudaría en la búsqueda de Lissana… sigue con la empresa imposible. Toma un poco de aire.

— La vida de casada parece buena, — miente, sonríe un poco más, — estuviste un tiempo sin venir, estaba pensando en sacar la torta de fresa del menú.

— ¡Ni lo pienses!, — demanda exaltada, estrellando su mano de forma brusca contra la barra, todo el mundo voltea, Erza, ni se inmuta, todos pierden interés porque es Erza, y siempre fue así, nunca cambiará, y había que acostumbrase, — he trabajado duro, por mis pequeñas delicias, no pueden hacer eso.

La albina ríe, risa que se dispersa en el ambiente, y enamora a todos, hay más de un hombre que la ve fascinado, Elfman frunce el ceño al notar las miradas, Erza se sienta en nueva cuenta, y vuelve a probar aquello que come con devoción, la risa se acaba. Mete una mano entre sus cabellos, un poco nerviosa, y desenreda un nudo con los dedos, hace una mueca con los labios. Quiere hablar, y tampoco lo desea… no sabe qué decir, ni qué hacer con el nudo de su pecho.

— Mira, tú tienes mi misma edad, ¿verdad?, — pregunta, Mirajane enarca una ceja.

— Sí, — dice un poco vacilante, decide proseguir, — por…

— Es que me preguntaba, si tú no tienes planes con alguien para el futuro. Me muero de ansias, de no ser la única.

Hay una respuesta muy seca para eso. _No, no tengo ningún maldito plan._ Se muerde los labios, y tal hosquedad no sale a la luz, la antigua Mirajane, ya habría dicho algunas palabras insultantes. A veces extraña ese otro personaje, casi siempre cree que es mejor, la modalidad de su nuevo ser.

— Aún no llega el indicado, como en tu caso Erza, — opta por decir, con la voz suave, como si añorara algo. En realidad si hay añoranza, pero otra que no se entrevé tan facilemente.

— Yo…

Las puertas se abren, no de la forma usual donde se escuchan solo las campanillas, la puerta se estrella con fuerza contra la pared, y retumba en el ambiente, los clientes lo toman como algo usual, y hasta esperan darle la bienvenida a Natsu… solo que él no entra, más bien es Lucy, que esta toda colorada de lo que parece fue una maratón para llegar al lugar.

— Erza, te necesitamos, — pide en un grito, pero lo dice con presura, haciendo que sea un poco difícil entenderla.

— ¿Qué pasó?, — interroga la otra.

Mirajane pone ambas manos tras la espalda, siendo solo una expectante.

— Gray, Natsu… los arrestaron.

Todo Fairy Tail entra en caos.

-o-

No es que sea una mala persona, y que no los quiera como los demás, - que ella lo hace, los conoce desde que son unos niños, tontos, e inocentes… ahora son solo tontos, - pero no puede lograr detener la interrogante que revolotea en su mente.

¿Por qué está ahí?

Se supone que habían pedido ayuda a Erza, no a ella, Mira, era la espectadora, que solo pondría cara de angustia, se preocuparía, daría unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda a Lucy, y le pediría que por favor, le avisen, si todo se arreglaba, o necesitaban más ayuda. Sí, ese era su papel. Pero… ahora resulta que esta ahí, sonriendo a un policía, rogando que dejen salir a ese par. No sabe si echarle la culpa, de estar ahí, - de noche, con esos idiotas que le ven descaradamente, e intentando explicar los raros complejos de Gray, la impulsividad de Natsu, a gente que no quiere escuchar,- a Lissana, que entró en pánico cuando se enteró, o a Erza, quien le pidió que la reemplace en esto, aunque sabe que esta vez, - esta, - fue más por ella, que cualquier otra cosa. Esta bien, se dice, en fin los quiere, y… no quiere que duerman en una celda.

— No se volverá a repetir, — dice por milésima vez Lucy, sin saber que más hacer.

El hombre uniformado, sigue sin estar interesado, en las promesas de la rubia, ni en suplicas de ambas, ni en nada. Según habían escuchado, Natsu le había dado un buen golpe al hombre, y a ello su estado de ánimo, y poca piedad. Al pasar una media hora, de trato innecesario, Mirajane revuelve los ojos, y hace, lo que _ellos _querían que haga. Entierra su mano, en su bolso, y saca su billetera, paga la fianza.

…

…

..

— Es la culpa de este pervertido.

— No, es tu culpa Rosita.

La voces de ambos parecen ladridos, y se agarran de las solapas del abrigo, - y es muy sorprendente, que Gray esté con un abrigo, - con ganas de intimidar al otro, y lo único que logran es un suspiro cansado de Lucy, y una risa de su parte. A veces su rivalidad, le recuerda a la que una vez tuvo con Erza, solo que ellos si pueden llamarse amigos, ellas… nada.

— Yo no me desvestí en plena calle.

— Y yo no golpeé a un policía.

La disputa crece, y crece, hasta que ambos están a punto de agarrarse a golpes, son detenidos por Lucy que se mete en medio, gritando, ya cansada, mucho más estresada por el día feo, que ellos mismos. El silencio viene después, Natsu suele quejarse un poco, y después al no ser tomado en cuenta, vuelve a callarse, y hace eso en un ciclo, sin fin. Siguen caminando, Mirajane, decide que ella llevara a todos a su casa "sanos, y salvos", que un instinto maternal le pide eso, y otro tanto, porque les cree idiotas, y no quiere tener que volver al mismo lugar en un día.

Caminan más, dejan primero a Gray, antes de que él se desvista, y el problema surja cuando alguien se escandalice, por el exhibicionista, y después a Natsu… porque él también es el mejor metiéndose en problemas, - es un don natural, - y después están ella, y Lucy, solo ellas dos, y el cielo oscuro, - sin estrellas, ni luna, nada de brillo en este. Todo este paisaje debido a la contaminación,- y las luces de los faroles. Van a paso lento, como si paseasen, ella parece contenta, y Mirajane se olvida, por un momento, que está un poco molesta. Desde hace mucho que está molesta.

— Mira, — le llama la atención, — gracias, no sé que hubiéramos hecho sin ti, yo no tengo dinero más que para mi alquiler, y subsistencia, y ellos… pierden todo, y de verdad lo pierden, ni ellos saben cómo, — ríe, un poco, se acomoda una traba que tenía suelta, — y… ahora que sabemos no podemos contar todo el tiempo con Erza.

Strauss frunce el ceño, ahora dejando notar, que lo hace, no es normal que alguien le vea hacerlo, pero tampoco es que nadie le haya visto, cuando tiene este aire rosa, cliché, de la chica linda que parece de porcelana, a veces lo hace, y demuestra que no solo es capaz de dar sonrisas. Pero fuera de pronóstico, está un poco esperanzada, por dentro, siente que hay algo bueno en las palabras de Lucy.

— ¿Se llevan mal con Jellal?, — pregunta, Lucy abre grande los ojos.

— ¡No!, él es un buen chico, de verdad, bueno… al principio como que teníamos diferencias, pero ahora… ahora podría poner mis manos al fuego por él.

La esperanza se muere. En un segundo, ella sonríe, cuando esta más molesta. No hay como hacerla sentir mejor.

— Entonces no veo problemas con Erza, — dice al final, no suena molesta, pero lo está, claro que lo está. Porque las cosas son muy perfectas en la vida de esa mujer, aun cuando Mira esta ahí, muriéndose por ella, sin que nadie se dé cuenta.

— No es tan fácil, desde que ella supo que está embarazada, pues… con los chicos decidimos que…

Mirajane ya no escucha. Se volvió sorda. Hay solo una palabra en su mente, que se repite de forma consecuente, casi torturante.

_Embarazada, embarazada, embarazada. _

Mierda, Erza está embarazada.

Quiere irse, y por una maldita vez, tener las agallas de agarrar a Fernandez, y golpearlo. Golpearlo hasta que sus manos duelan, porque él le quitó, lo único que ella quería. La única persona de la cual se había interesado en plano romántico. No quiere quedarse sin respiración, no quiere maldecir en voz alta, pero esto empieza a doler, y…

— ¡Llegamos!, — exclama la rubia, con una sonrisa de niña en sus labios, que se parece un poco a la de Lissana, pero tampoco no, — ¿Te llamo un taxi?

Mirajane sonríe, y niega con la cabeza.

— No te preocupes, caminar de vez en cuando hace bien.

No escucha la réplica camina, pasos rápidos, que dan la sensación de que está trotando, esto no va con la nueva Mirajane, y eso tampoco importa ahora. Solo hay algo que está en su cabeza, solo algo que se clavó como una espina,y no la deja en paz. Necesita verla.

* * *

><p><p>

_Estoy un poco nerviosa. _

_Bien, sé que tardé, pero yo nunca dejo historias, más si he sentido semejante dicha con ella. Estoy feliz con el apoyo que recibí con esta, de verdad, me siento agradecida. Espero les siga gustando lo que hago, juro que las cosas ya se desarrollaran, y que no todo será la historia de un "amor no correspondido", solo denme un poco de tiempo. _

_Nos leemos en otra. _


	3. Capítulo 2

**_Capítulo 2_**

* * *

><p>Mirajane usaba faldas largas y anchas –conjunto a un buen escote que dejaba poco a la imaginación-, que no hacían resaltar las formas de sus piernas en contexto alguno. Pero aun así, ella notaba que cuando iba a dar, pedido tras pedido, las miradas de los hombres se dirigían con descaro a su trasero, y de ahí era difícil que se desvíen. La antigua Mirajane, solía retarlos al momento –"Mírame a los ojos desgraciado, mi culo no quiere ser observado por alguien como tú"-, y este nuevo personaje más dulce, inocente, y… perdido en un mundo imaginario hecho de quién sabe qué, solo crearía con sus labios carnosos una sonrisa, y diría: <em>"Querido, mis ojos están aquí". <em>

Ese día, como era usual, su retaguardia fue víctima de miradas indiscretas, pero Mirajane en este caso no tomó atención a este hecho –sea para ofenderse, o sentir esa pizca de vanidad, por ser deseada-. Estaba ocupada… estaba distraída. Su mente no paraba de confabular en su contra, creando una sonata continua, que remarcaba solo una frase repetitiva.

Botó un suspiro. Hubiera deseado no hablar con Lucy ayer. También deseaba, no haber corrido hasta la casa de Erza, y una vez en la puerta, quedarse solo ahí, varada, sin saber qué hacer, cómo lograr su cometido, cómo… cómo irrumpir en la obra, si hace mucho fue sacada del reparto.

Era obvio que más tarde –ya recobrada su compostura-, se fue. A su casa. Había fingido una linda sonrisa para sus hermanos, y les había informado que tanto Natsu como Gray, fueron sacados de su encierro, y dejados sanos y salvos en su casa. También informó la "buena" nueva a sus hermanos, y hasta tuvo que aguantar el sinsabor, que vivió al llamarla –a ella. Ella, que no sabía nada, pero estaba sonriendo desde la otra línea-, y felicitarla por la criatura que vendría.

Sintió un nudo en el pecho. No entendía la rapidez de los hechos, cuando Erza se casó, no se le pasó por la mente, el ver a sus vástagos tan rápido. No quería ni pensar en los rasgos que tendrían. Si es que acaso, el niño ese, tendría los rasgos de Jellal, o los de su madre, o si en el peor de los casos, sería una combinación perfecta de ambos progenitores. Sus ojos traidores vieron el pastel de fresa, y pensó, que tal vez era el momento perfecto de insistir en sacarlo del menú. Ellos le recordaban a Erza, y en fin, ella al estar embarazada ya no…

— Mira, sírveme más.

Sus ojos se posaron en Cana. Cana, que apenas y se podía sostener de pie. Y aun con eso, insistía en tomar más. Hizo una mueca con los labios. Una mueca bonita, que era agradable a la vista de cualquiera. Hasta a los de Cana.

— Ya estás mal. ¿No sería bueno terminar por hoy?

Cana aun estando ebria supo dar una sonrisa, muy propia de ella. De esas con ese grado de descaro magnificente, y dominio absoluto.

— No, yo creo que no.

**_-o-_**

Esto era asqueroso.

.

Los labios de la castaña, estaban revestidos del sabor a alcohol, y un poco a tabaco. Asimismo, Mirajane, estaba muy consciente de que hace casi nada la chica, había botado su estómago en el escusado. Y hasta el olor corporal que desprendía, no era muy agradable, ya que era una mezcla clara de sudor, y un perfume muy cargado, y… aun así la empujó contra lo que tenía en sus espaldas.

La empujó, e hizo que se sentase en el escusado –que estaba cerrado-, para luego acomodarse en sus faldas y tomar el control. Tocar, dejarse tocar, e intentar imaginar en ese preciso momento estar con otra persona. Pero fue imposible. No encontraba semejanzas en una con otra. Se imaginaba a las manos de Erza más ásperas, y calientes, su respiración más descontrolada, y las caricias más fogosas.

Posó su frente en el hombro de Cana, cuando el libido solo murió, y sintió a las lágrimas predispuestas en los ojos. Hace tiempo que no tenía sexo, por autocompasión. Hace mucho que no intentaba cambiar las cosas, e imaginar a otra persona. La anterior vez, que se había acostado con Cana fue fenomenal, aun cuando la chica había pasado por su primera experiencia con una mujer.

— ¿Estás bien Mira?

Quería reírse de sí misma. Su nivel de patetismo, llegaba a tal punto, que una persona alcoholizada, se daba cuenta de su bajón. Y lo peor, es que esta caída, no tenía razón para ser.

Erza iba a tener hijos. Ella se casó, y habría que ser muy imbécil para hacerse la idea, de que ella no le abriría las piernas a él. Y hasta por la historia compartida, de ese orfanato en que vivieron, y su búsqueda de un hogar, se podía asumir que ellos crearían su nidito de amor, con aquello que tanto desearon en infancia.

E… igual con todo, no había caso. Erza no estaba interesada en coños. Había más posibilidades de ver a Natsu –el seudo-hermano menor de Erza-, metido entre las sábanas de la pelirroja, que ella.

Mirajane lo sabía todo. Lo sabía muy bien. Y aun así seguía el nudo en el pecho. Los sentimientos de ese día tan lejano, aun presente en su ser. Que estúpida se sentía. Si al menos fuera del todo la bobalicona Mirajane, este pesar sería aceptable, pero como no…

Sonrió de la forma dulce que ya venía ensayando desde hace tanto, pero se dio el placer de fruncir su nariz, en gesto de disgusto.

— Este lugar es un asco. No quiero hacerlo aquí.

**-o-**

Al final acabó metida en la casa de Cana. Había dicho que la llevaría a casa, que tras acompañarla al baño, se dio cuenta que ella no podía más, y que le resultaba simplemente peligroso dejarla irse sola. Obviamente en Fairy Tail, le creyeron, trajeron a una de las clientes –no sabía cuál exactamente-, como su reemplazo en la barra –como si fuera lo más normal del mundo-, y le dijeron que se vaya sin cuidado. Mirajane les hizo caso, sin dudarlo.

De ahí, bueno, tuvo un poco de toqueteo descarado en el taxi, algo de acción en la sala de Cana, y nada de nada una vez llegaron al cuarto de ella. Resulta que la castaña al final sí que había tomado de más, y que el sueño ya le había agarrado presa una vez puso su cuerpo en algo tan mullido como el colchón. Y ella dormía de forma tan profunda, que no hubo caso alguno en intentar despertarla, y hacer que continúen las cosas.

Mirajane después, tuvo que resignarse y solo dejarla ser. Se levantó de la cama, y fue a la cocina a hacer algo de cena –una doble ración por si Cana despertaba-, y comió en silencio en el comedor sopesando la opción de quedarse o ir a su casa.

Por una parte sabía que si no se acostaba con Cana no había caso en quedarse, en sí, no eran ni muy amigas, y menos algo similar a una pareja –además cabía la posibilidad de que Gildartz, dé una visita sorpresa a su hija-, como para hacerlo, pero por otro lado, no le apetecía ir a su casa. Lisanna, por más que había perdido interés en casarse lo más antes posible, aun estaba loca con la idea de la maternidad, y ya había dicho en la mañana que compraría lana, para hacer algo para el bebé que venía. Y francamente, algo le decía que sí veía al menos un pequeño zapatito tejido por su hermana, ella tendría que hacer algo, para que sus manos dejen de escocer, por sus ganas de darle una bofetada.

El último bocado de su plato, lo comió con suma lentitud, porque para ella ese era el ultimátum, para su decisión. Ir a su casa, o quedarse aun si no valía la pena. La incomodidad, o el sabor amargo de lo nunca obtenido. Era un decisión difícil, pero cuando tragó lo que estaba en su boca, se dio cuenta que no había caso en quedarse en esa casa.

Salió del lugar con pasos rápidos, y fue en dirección a su propio hogar, pero una vez llegando a este, no fue más que al garaje y sacó su auto, con ninguna otra intención que dar una vuelta. Ya era de noche, y las luces de los faroles se encontraban prendidas en la calle, los transeúntes ya no tenían la misma edad que en la mañana, y la Mirajane de ahora no encajaba bien con la oscuridad, ni menos con el hecho de que se pasó un semáforo en rojo. Pero… no importaba, ella creía que sería más grato que un policía le dé una infracción, a estar tan enfocada en algo que no le atenía.

Erza estaba embarazada, y un día aparecería con su estómago hinchado frente a ella, y le diría que sienta a su bebé, que ya estaba pateando, que… ya nacería. Ese día iba a llegar, y Mirajane –como siempre-, no tendría razón para quejarse, y es más, debería tener la obligación de desearle lo mejor para el niño, para el trabajo de parto, para su matrimonio, y… esto era una mierda.

Mirajane tomó un respiro, queriendo calmarse y pensar con calma. En cosas tales como que… tal vez esta era una señal, a fin de cuentas ahora este hecho le decía, que ya deje de soñar en una historia imposible, con una mujer que siempre estuvo fuera de su alcance. Tal vez hasta era su señal para un nuevo comienzo y… miró por el rabillo del ojo, un auto que tenía un modelo familiar para sus ojos.

Por instinto, ella siguió al automóvil, hacia donde sea que se dirigía, intentó recordar dónde es que lo vio antes. La mayoría en Fairy Tail no tenía uno, ya que muchos no sabían conducir, tuvieron problemas con sus tantas infracciones, lo chocaron, o en el caso más deprimente, tuvieron uno, pero sus amigos lo hicieron trizas al estar tras el volante. Y Mirajane que sabía de todos los modelos que ellos tenían, podía dar su cabeza, a que ese que le llamó la atención no era uno de esos. El modelo que veía era sobrio, un modelo compacto, con una reluciente pintura azul, y si supiera de marcas o algo así, ella hubiera especificado mejor lo que veía, pero como no, Mirajane solo podía decir, que era un lindo automóvil, que le era familiar, pero no sabía por qué.

Y no lo fue, hasta que recordó esa conversación vacía que tuvo con Erza. Conversación que versaba acerca de que Jellal había comprado un auto, recién salido del paquete, y por el cual, había rogado a Erza, no excederse al estar tras el volante. Un lindo transporte había dicho Erza, y esa vez que Mira le dio una simple mirada, había estado de acuerdo… Justamente ese era el vehículo que seguía.

Dándose cuenta de ese hecho, decidió desviarse para la próxima esquina, en sí, en ese momento seguro parecía atemorizante, siguiendo a su "amiga", cuando estaba frustrada por su embarazo, y… simplemente tenía que irse para otro lado, antes de que venga el mismo impulso de la noche anterior, que le tentaba a golpear a Fernández, por hacer lo que ella nunca pudo. Pero entonces cuando estuvo cerca del lugar donde desviaría la dirección, vino otra vez el semáforo pintado de rojo. Esperó detrás del automóvil de la "familia" Fernández –sentía un amargo sabor en la boca, sabiendo que Erza Scarlet, ya no era tal-, imaginando el rostro de ambos sentados al lado de otro, las miradas curiosas, el… niño en el vientre…

No se dio cuenta del cambio del color del semáforo, hasta que escuchó el sonido de las ruedas del vehículo de su delante, y Mirajane no se llevó mayor susto en su vida, que cuando otro automóvil sin premeditación alguna, impactó contra Jellal, y… Erza.

* * *

><p><em>Me tardo milenios y solo vengo con esto…<em>

_Lo siento, juro, pero juro que lo siento, quería hacer esta historia desde hace tiempo, y a pesar de que le prometí a Micheelle que lo continuaría para Junio –Julio, Agosto-, al final siempre le fallaba y me sentía de lo más culpable por mi irresponsabilidad. Este episodio está dedicado a Micheelle juro que te agradezco tu interés por la historia, y también juro que no la dejaré, y eso va para con todos los que me lean, espero no haberlos ofendido con mi demora, en serio. _

En lo demás, aquí empieza la verdadera trama, y se podría decir que el personaje de Erza ya está desbloqueado, porque habrá narración desde su punto de vista. En lo demás… releí mis antiguos episodios, y me di cuenta que necesitan ser editados, no tengo beta, así… que no me queda más que hacerlo por mí misma, a pesar de que luego seguro tenga que hacerlo de nuevo, porque seguro tengo monstruosos errores. Gracias por los comentarios, y… ¿A alguien le gustó el episodio?


End file.
